


John and Sherlock Learn to Cook

by liperda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liperda/pseuds/liperda
Summary: When Mrs Hudson tell the boys she is going to stop cooking for them they don’t know what to do.





	John and Sherlock Learn to Cook

It wasn’t that John didn’t know how to cook anything. He could after all make a mean plate of scrambled eggs and toast that was only slightly charred.

And Sherlock was good at tea and sandwiches and he definitely knew how to put food on a plate and bring it to John for sure.

The problem he supposed was that for both of them most of that food was already prepare by Mrs Hudson.

 

"We're going to learn how to cook." Sherlock declared one afternoon. He said it while luxuriating on the couch in his red robe, no where near the kitchen nor no where near ready to eat. By John's account he wouldn't be eating until tomorrow at any rate.

Still he said it and John shrugged his shoulders and said "All right."

 


End file.
